The present invention relates to an information recording and reproducing apparatus, an information recording and reproducing system, an information processing apparatus and an information reproducing apparatus. In particular, the present invention relates to a technique for positioning a head by using a multi-stage actuator.
In recent years, the magnetic disc apparatus and the optical disc apparatus have been known as the information recording and reproducing apparatus. In such an information recording and reproducing apparatus, a plurality of recording surfaces in total are formed on one or more disc-shaped recording media. A head for reading and writing information is provided so as to be associated with each of the recording surfaces.
Taking a magnetic disc apparatus as am example, a plurality of heads are moved uniformly by an actuator such as a voice coil motor, and are caused to approach circular tracks), (so-called “cylinder”) which are common in radius position among a plurality of circular tracks formed on recording surfaces of disc-shaped recording media.
Reference may be made to U.S. Pat. No. 7,035,972 (B2), Method and apparatus for power-efficient high-capacity scalable storage system.